Sorry?
by HeatherNightRiver
Summary: Margaret feels all lonely when she feels that Mordecai does not like her. Mordecai is the only one that can break the lonelyness of Margaret. This story now has been adopted by xLastOneStandingX. I also changed it to "Complete". My part is done.
1. Chapter 1: Assignment

Sorry?

Chapter 1: Assignement

Mordecai and Rigby were walking where Benson stood. Skips house. They got another call from Benson from their walky-talky. Benson was saying that they needed to get over there, because he had an assignment for them. When they got the message, they were playing video games. As usual.

"Why are we going again? I was so close to beating you, you know. I mean, why does he always have to ask us to do it?" Rigby asked as he kicked some pebbles out of the way.

"Dude, we need to do it because he asked us and if we don't do it he's gonna fire us!" yelled Mordecai who was in his "Mini Benson" mode as Rigby called it. Mordecai was in a bad mood. He needed to cancel the date he had with Margaret because of the assignment. Ironically, whenever Mordecai was mad he would go in his "Mini Benson" mode, which greatly annoyed Rigby. Finally, they reached Benson who had an annoyed look on his face.

"Finally, you two are here. It took you about 2 minutes just to get here. AHHH!" Benson said as he threw his hands up in frustration. "Ok, you all must be wondering what the assignment is. Well, people requested to run a race here. With the race going on we will probably get about… $167 000!" Benson waited for their reactions: Ooos and aaas. "As you know, we have a lot of money so I decided to give some of the money away. I could not pick so I decided that each of you must participate in the race if you want some of the money. You must be in the top ten to get the money." The reaction was the silence that settled after Benson said those words. Suddenly, Mordecai and Rigby jumped up and screamed _**"WE WILL PARTICIPE IN THE RACE!**_ Slowly the other workers got up and declared in a loud voice "So will we!" He smiled and said "Good, because you are going to need to practice running…a lot! With that, he left.

Mordecai and Rigby ran toward the park running trail and started running. They were exceptionally fast and were not slowing down. The duo had not spoken to each other since the beginning of their training. The afternoon had settled and the duo had completed 50 laps. They had begun in the morning when the sun was just starting. Mordecai was panting and Rigby was huffing and puffing.

"So, Mordecai… do you want water?" asked Rigby in a whisper

"Yeah…nice, clear, cool water on your hot tongue…yeah." Replied Mordecai in a Whisper

The duo walked to the house slowly. They were really tired and needed to rest. Skip was driving the golf cart around when he saw the duo, walking ever so slowly. 'Must have been training.' He drived over to them. The duo had already collapsed on to the ground. Skip picked them up and put them in to the golf cart. He drove over to the house and picked the duo up. He carried them to the door and went to the kitchen. He put them on chairs, got them ice water, and…poured the ice water over the duo. The duo woke up with a startled.

"Huh…why are we **wet?"** asked Mordecai

"Yeah…did we have a accident?" Asked Rigby

"You moron, accidents are supposed to happen down there…not on our heads!" exclaimed Mordecai

"Ok, Ok… go up stairs and get some rest. I was the one who poured the water!"

The duo looked at Skip as if he was crazy but obeyed and went upstairs.

Those two could be a handful sometime.

_**HeatherNightRiver: I have not finished my Adventure Time Story…yet. I LOVE Regular Show! I also noticed that there is not that much stories on Regular Show so that is why I decided to do a Regular Show one. Review!**_

_**Note: I might do a Clique one.**_

_**-The fairy Tail one is going to come out**_

_**-The Naruto one will be coming out after The Fairy Tail one! **_


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys! So, I want to continue the story but I might not because I might be super busy. So, in the reviews tell me: Should I continue or Not? Your decision. It will be cool to continue the story because I really love Regular Show. It is so

COOL!

Note: If I do continue, do not expect a Update in about a month. Sorry! 


	3. Chapter 3: Dares and a New Worker

_**Sorry?**_

_HeatherNightRiver_: The second chapter for my second story! I am sincerely sorry for not updating. I was feeling very lazy. I did not want to continue this story. However, I forced myself to type this chapter and guess what? I'm having FUN! So, in this chapter Mordecai and Rigby have a party. The party happened at 12:00. 2 or 3 hours after Skip sent them to their rooms because they were wet and had trained for the race.

Chapter 2: Dares and a New Worker

Mordecai woke up. He felt groggy. His head was spinning and his body hurt very badly. His eyes were red and he had bags. His feathers were all jumbled up and some of his feathers were plucked. He inwardly groaned. He wanted to kill Rigby for his awful party. The party was O.K but he had to admit, it was fun! The party started at 12:00 P.M and ended at 3:00 P.M. The party was for the two of them for training for the race. He remembered the water balloon race, the egg race, the wrestling match and other random things they did. He groaned inwardly when he remembered one of the random things he did with Rigby, play Truth or Dare. But, Rigby made up another version of Truth or Dare, _Dare or Dare_! He did not want to back out of the game so he picked …DARE! (Obviously, because there is no Truth!)

_~Flash Back~_

Rigby smirked and said evilly "I dare you to call Margaret and re-ask her on a "date".

"Fine dude!" Mordecai replied with an annoying tone. He picked up his cell phone, which was on his bed and dialed Margaret's number. The phone was ringing and after several seconds… Margaret answered.

"Hi Mordecai! I haven't seen you in a long time.

"Uhh…hey Margaret! Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliket ogooutonanotherdate?"

"What…could you please repeat that?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out on another…date."

"Sure. I love to."

"It's going to be a movie date. It's called _Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters_ _3D._I'll pick you up at seven, on Saturday!"

"Well, thanks for inviting me!"

With that, the conversation ended and Mordecai got off his phone. Mordecai grinned and said, "Now it's my turn!"

"Uhh…Mordecai, as much as I like to say, I want to play, I can't because it's 3:00."

"Oh. So we should clean up and-

"What is going on up there?"

It was Benson's voice.

Without a word, they hurriedly picked up the water balloons, the eggs and the spoons. The wrestling arena was still there but the duo did not care. They closed the lights, closed the door and went to their beds … just in time.

Benson had been hearing voices up there for a long time, so he decided to check what in the world was going on. He quietly went to the stairs and tiptoed all the way to the top and then, he tiptoed all the way to their room. He noticed that their door was closed and he raised his eyebrow (if he has any!) at this. He opened the door and carefully checked what Mordecai and Rigby were doing. Nothing. He sighed in relief that they were doing nothing. He tiptoed all the way to the stairs and he tiptoed all the way down stairs to do his paperwork.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Mordecai forced himself to get up and go to the washroom. Which Mordecai did in a very painful way. He moaned and groaned all the way to the washroom. The washroom door was open which was lucky for Mordecai. He stepped into the washroom and headed for the sink. When he was at the sink, he raised his head and gasped at his reflection. His reflection resembled a zombie version of him. He frowned and tried to turn the sink on which was very difficult but he managed. The cold water was refreshing over his sick fingers. He splashed some cold water on his face to wake himself up. The cold water did the trick. He was awake and he had some strength back. He was lucky for that. He quickly brushed his teeth and turned the sink off. He walked out of the washroom and walked to Rigby's bed. He had not gotten a turn for _Dare or Dare. _

Mordecai could not say, "Dare or Dare?" and expect Rigby to reply…

"Dare or Dare?" Asked an over excited Mordecai

"Hmm…though decision…Dare." Replied Rigby in a bored tone

"Uhh…_Maybe I should have thought the dare through…_I dare you to tell me your honest opinion about … Eileen!"

"Sure dude. When I first met Eileen, I thought she was a pest. However, lately I don't think of her as a pest anymore but a good friend who is a possibly better friend than you, Mordecai!"

"Well, I dare you to tell me how Eileen is a better _best friend _than-

"Mordecai, Rigby get down here get down here or you're fired!"

At that moment, Rigby woke up and screamed "Mordecai! I had a nightmare where you asked me my honest opinion about Eileen and I answered!" Mordecai just looked at Rigby and grabbed his arm so he could drag him downstairs. Rigby was yelling "Ouch!" the whole time. When they were downstairs, they were greeted by Benson, Pop, Skip, Muscle Man, Hi-five ghost and … a girl who looked a lot like someone they knew!?

Benson noticed the sudden tension so he said "Hey guys! We have a temporary new worker. She will only work for the summer. Her name is-

"Benson, we know her name already. Right, CJ?"

_**HeatherNightRive**r: OMG! A cliffhanger? Well not really but whatever! You know what to do: Review!_

_P.S Wasn't that written much better than the other chapter! Thank you to Mordooooh for suggesting the change of plot!_


	4. Horrid News (Not a Chapter)

Hey guys!

It's HeatherNightRiver or merely Heather. My real name, if you do not know. Okay, NO more talking about random stuff. I HAVE to tell you something. It's not good news but horrid news. Some might feel sad while others might feel heartbroken…

STOP! IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!

I decided NOT to continue "Sorry?"

You are probably why. So, read on.

REASONS

I have got so much work to do. It took me like, what? 1 year just to add a new chapter. I have to do a lot of studying with tests. The end of the year is approaching with tons of test and quizzes. These tests and quizzes make up your mark on your REPORT CARD. So, I want to get a good grade. I know I will but it doesn't hurt to improve your marks on whatever subject.

I have to improve my writing style. This is a MUST. I was reading my work and found my writing style BORING. So, I HAVE to improve. It is improving. I got an A on a writing assignment. So…YAHOO!

I sometime find it hard to write because writing/typing can be a "painful" experience sometimes. It sometimes bores me.

ADOPTION

So, this is why I must NOT continue. I am so sorry. But, now we must take a look at someone else ADOPTING my story.

If you want to adopt my story, fine. But, I have some requirements. Read on to see what the requirements are.

REQUIREMENTS

I must see a piece of your work through a PM or your own work (Your own story)

You must keep the pairing.

You could re-write the chapters or delete them. You could keep the chapters and then continue it.

You must state that I WAS the author.

You must keep the plot.

You must put EFFORT into it.

You CANNOT abandon the story.

If you are going to put it up for adoption, let me know.

HAVE FUN!

I think that is about IT! If you meet the requirements, CONGRATULATIONS! If you do not, oh well.

If someone does not adopt my story, I will delete it.

Thank you for reading this story,

HeatherNightRiver or merely Heather

P.S I will let you know who adopted my story.


	5. Someone ADOPTED my story

Someone adopted my story! This is amazing! Now, I must give my humble apologies to the other(s) who wanted to adopt my story.

The AMAZING author who adopted my story is xLastOneStandingx! You go girl! Thank you SO much for adopting my story!

She will continue to write the story…


End file.
